


Comes Like Death

by sverhanutaya



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blood, Brother/Brother Incest, Complicated Emotions, Dark, Emotions, Frottage, ItaSasu - Freeform, Love/Hate, M/M, SasuIta - Freeform, Sibling Incest, implied sasunaru, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 22:00:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18214196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sverhanutaya/pseuds/sverhanutaya
Summary: Его тело движется по собственной воле, ища удовлетворения тёмных желаний, которых он не понимает, которые его сознательный рациональный разум отметает в отвращении и ужасе, его импульсы разжигаются бурлящим клубком неуравновешенных и ядовитых эмоций, что извиваются подобно рою змей в его душе, извращая любовь и тоску — в ненависть и одержимость, обращая ненависть и ревность — в порочную жажду, в потребность и голод.





	Comes Like Death

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Comes Like Death](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/466874) by metamorphe. 



_Его руки, склизкие от пота и крови, перепутанные с длинными дымно-чёрными волосами, грубо прочёсывали мягкие, скользкие пряди между пальцами, силой запрокидывая эту гордую глянцевую голову..._  
  
Разум Саске наполнен неистовым белым шумом — он не может думать; он едва может чувствовать; он ошарашен этим моментом, своей победой, сердцебиением, которое неистово колошматится о его рёбра в грубом и беспощадном ритме. Во рту ощущается медь и пепел, металл и горечь; воздух, проносящийся по его языку, горячий и опаляет горло, подобно огню.  
  
 _Они были кожа к коже, в тех местах где их одежда разрезалась и прожглась, изорвалась в лохмотья по ходу битвы, но даже этого ему всё ещё было недостаточно, всё ещё оставалось слишком много пространства..._  
  
Его тело движется по собственной воле, ища удовлетворения тёмных желаний, которых он не понимает, которые его сознательный рациональный разум отметает в отвращении и ужасе, его импульсы разжигаются бурлящим клубком неуравновешенных и ядовитых эмоций, что извиваются подобно рою змей в его душе, извращая любовь и тоску — в ненависть и одержимость, обращая ненависть и ревность — в порочную жажду, в потребность и голод.  
  
 _Алые вертушки в его глазах ловили каждую ползущую дорожку пота, и сердце в груди подскочило, когда он вкусил солоноватость языком, хотя даже не осознавал, что наклонился вперёд дабы слизнуть её, заслуженно смакуя вкус успеха; он задрожал и всосал ещё один резкий вздох сквозь обнажённые зубы..._  
  
Негодование засело глубоко и в конце концов выплеснулось через край, хаотичной пеной слетая с израненных губ Саске, подхлёстывая его к действиям скорее инстинктивным, нежели сознательным. Это  _неправильно_ , но это  _справедливо_ ; это  _овладело_  им; он  _заслуживает_  этого после стольких лет, после лишения всего, ради его жизни, будущего и сердца...  
  
 _Шаринган встретился с шаринганом, и он был бесстрашен, бесстрашен и дик, он трепетал от ярости и чего-то большего, чем ярость, чего-то более тёмного. Внезапно он дёрнулся вперёд, его зубы резанули по мягким окровавленным губам, и язык толкнулся в тёплый влажный жар согласного рта, и сильные руки — те самые, что когда-то давно прикасались к нему с любовью — сомкнулись на его горле, давлением больших пальцев перекрывая ему дыхание._  
  
Смерть не заботит Саске, до тех пор пока он исполняет свою месть; смерть не важна, до тех пор пока он не  _проигрывает_  — возможность поражения он не позволяет себе даже рассматривать. Он убьёт своего брата.  _Убьёт_. А если его самого убьют в процессе, если он сможет только погасить в Итачи огонь, а потом, спотыкаясь, сделать пустой шаг в сторону, рухнуть и тоже сгинуть, то пусть будет так. Такой расклад подходит даже больше.  
  
 _Он наседает вперёд, углубляя их поцелуй и одновременно подставляясь под удушающую руку, вдвигая колено между ног человека, распластавшегося под ним; он чувствует, как подскакивает пульс, когда мускулистые бёдра легко раздвигаются для него и таз приподнимается, чтобы прижаться твёрдой, жаждущей плотью к его собственному саднящему паху._  
  
Это  _неправильно_ , но правильное и неправильное более не значат ничего для каждого из оставшихся Учих. Единственное, что значимо, это сложная связь, сцепляющая их друг с другом и обрекающая на полное уничтожение того, что любимо ими больше всего на свете.  
  
 _Он высвободил пальцы из длинных волос и не глядя схватил одно из оружий, разбросанных и сверкающих на земле вокруг них. Он порезал собственные пальцы о лезвенные края сюрикена, прежде чем взяться за него как следует, поднести к чужим запястьям и полоснуть по артериям, отсекая удушающие руки прочь от себя._  
  
Теперь Итачи обращает на него внимание. Не поворачивается к нему спиной, не отвергает; в этот момент для него не существует ничего важнее младшего брата — младшего брата, который наконец-то достаточно быстр, достаточно силён, достаточно хладнокровен, чтобы быть достойным времени, сил и жизни Итачи.  
  
 _Горячий выплеск крови ему на грудь побудил его качнуться вперёд со слабым глухим стоном, притираясь к соответствующей эрекции, прижатой к его, пока он пытался поскрести этот сжирающий его зуд, и в конце концов он разорвал их поцелуй, чтобы схватить воздуха, прислоняясь головой к плечу, в то время как его спина выгибалась от яростных тщетных толчков, а тело неконтролируемо сотрясалось. Одна длинная нога обняла его за бедро, ухо овевалось тёплым дыханием, собственное имя бормоталось глубоким голосом, и, о боже, он был так близко, так близко, что практически мог ощутить это на вкус..._  
  
  
~~~  
Саске вздрогнул и проснулся, с огромными глазами и сбивчивым дыханием, облитый холодным потом и возбуждённый до боли. Глаза дезориентированно метались по сумеречной комнате, и окружающие детали медленно достигали его сознания: больница, Коноха. Итачи далеко; он не был заинтересован в Саске и избил его до полусмерти только лишь потому, что избавлялся от помехи, и лицо его оставалось всё таким же пустым и незаинтересованным, даже когда он ломал Саске рёбра и рассудок.  
  
Кулаки сжали покрывало до побеления костяшек, и с мгновение Саске силился подавить скручивание в животе; он чувствовал себя  _нечистым_ , омерзительным, проклятым; он был так переполнен своим братом — своим презренным, возлюбленным, убийственным братом — и ничего не было достаточно; не было облегчения его вожделению, не было удовлетворения, лишь только жар и нескончаемые фрикции до содранной кожи.  
  
Саске закрыл глаза, медленно считая до пятидесяти, потом медленно разжал пальцы на покрывале и запустил руку под пояс штанов, насильно подталкивая воображение к мысли о другом тёплом теле, другом голосе, выдыхающем его имя в грубых рычащих тонах; о загорелых руках на своей коже, чей обладатель непокорно извивается под другим Учихой.  
  
Когда Саске наконец-то кончил, то не знал, чьё имя скатилось с его бесчувственных губ, как не знал и того, какой из фантазий он был охвачен: о будущем... или о прошлом.


End file.
